Who's My Daddy?
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: She left alone from Tokyo and five years later she came back together with someone, her child. What happened? Please read and review.
1. Coming Back

**disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**The plot is set in alternate universe.**

* * *

**"Who's My Daddy?"**

_(Coming Back)_

by: Chocolat a' la folie

BetaReader: Heartlessly Awesome

* * *

Mogami Kyoko shifted her gaze from the road. How many years had passed? She could even hardly remember when it was. Time flies like how the wind blows.

As far as her memory could remember, she left Tokyo five years ago. Memories shrink in to her like a broken recorder, which keep on repeating over and over again.

With that five years timeline, she learned many things that an adult should. It's hard to live on her own at first but she had to. She had nothing to depend to. Her so called uncle and auntie from Darumaya offered their help and hospitality but she couldn't bother them even more. She didn't want to be a burden. They are a kind-hearted couple and she didn't want to abuse their offer to her.

In truth, she didn't want to leave but a reason made her. A stupid reason, she regretted it at first but eventually as time passed she came to accept it as if it is her own treasure. Indeed it is her own treasure, her child. In the beginning, she was worrying about lots of things like how could she love her own child when her mother didn't even loved her and she left her. She didn't know how a love of a mother will be to her child.

Holding a bundle in her arms as nine months of waiting finished, she couldn't control her overflowing joy. So that's what a mother feels.

Touching the left cheek of her four-year-old son, she smiled as she reminisces those times. She left alone and now, she will be back together with another person. It feels exciting and longing but at the same time, she is nervous. She decided to be back for her uncle and auntie in Darumaya to introduce her son and if she were be lucky she was planning to pay a visit to Moko-san. That's her agenda, no more, no less.

She took a glance at the sky one more time; the boundary to Tokyo is approaching. Lots of tall buildings, billboards and crowds. On one of the billboards, she saw him. The raven-haired lad posing for a perfume advertisement. A tint of red appeared in her cheeks, that man always had an effect on her. He never failed to make her shiver. If it's because of fright or something, she didn't know.

* * *

"Mom, are we here?" A black haired child sleeping earlier on her lap asked her.

"Nope, a little more eh." she said as she ruffled his hair.

"Mom, stop it please." he complained.

"But you're cute." she smiled at him.

Her child exhaled. He's like a mini version of him, his father.

"I want to meet grandpa and grandma!" he said, referring to the couple in Darumaya.

Her child is energetic and high-spirited but he's wild when angered. Indeed, just like his father.

Every detail of her child somewhat reminded her of him. But he had her eyes that could pierce through one's soul when staring.

* * *

"Dear, Kyoko-chan is here." Taishou's wife from Darumaya stated to let her husband know.

Kyoko entered their place, a little bit of changes is hinted but the warm feeling is still there. She smiled as she saw the old couple.

"Oji-san, Oba-san, meet my child." she said as if presenting her precious son.

"What's your name, little child?" Taishou's wife lean down on the child's height and patted his head.

"Mom calls me Moru but it's not my name. She just wants to call me like that Grandma." He muttered in a shy voice.

"Your son is adorable, Kyoko-chan! Go to Grandpa, Moru-chan." Moru followed her instruction.

Moru is scared at first upon seeing the emotionless face of Taishou but when he saw his nod of acknowledgement, he introduced himself and they shared a long conversation with Moru telling about his story and the old man let him be while listening.

Meanwhile, Taishou's wife started to interrogate Kyoko to catch up with what has been happening in her life.

"It's been a while, Kyoko-chan."

"Yes, it is Ba-san."

"Moru-chan is cute and intelligent. You have done well." she sits down as she offered the young woman some tea.

Their conversation flows through different topics but mostly all about Kyoko's life. She told her about her studies and her jobs and so on and so forth.

"Moru-chan is my treasure." Her eyes sparkling as she stared at his son, talking with his Grandpa.

"Does he know?" That question made her froze on the spot.

"Err... I haven't told him. I guess it will just burden him." She recited nervously.

Hours passed before they bid farewell. She was planning to go to the mall to buy what his son wants. It's rare for them to spend time together outdoors because of her jobs.

Seeing the structure of buildings, she commented on how are things changes fast.

Oba-san's question still lingered inside her head. Should she tell him? For now, she's not ready yet. Maybe he will not accept her and her son as his. She didn't want to bother him. She's not even a part of his life.

She released a sigh.

* * *

They are boarding the elevator to go through the third floor. The elevator opened and they saw a figure. A figure with black hair.

Her mouth parted slightly, hinting her shock.

Her son also noticed it and asked, "Mom, what's wrong?" As he stared to the person inside the elevator.

The person inside the elevator heard the child's voice and that person's eyes locked on the two.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

My first attempt to write a Skip Beat! fanfiction. Hope you like it.

Should I continue?

Can I ask some suggestion about the name of her son. I couldn't think of a name.

All comments are accepted.

* * *

by: Chocolat a' la folie


	2. Best Friend

**disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter, you made my day!

Forgive me for my grammatical errors and such. I'm not good at describing.

* * *

**"Who's My Daddy?"**

_(Best Friend)_

by: Chocolat a' la folie

Beta Reader: Heartlessly Awesome, thanks for always helping me!

* * *

_The person inside the elevator heard the child's voice and that person's eyes locked on the two._

"K-Kyoko?" A mild feminine voice almost shouted due to surprise.

Kyoko blink few times then dash to the owner of that voice and aim for a hug, leaving the curious Moru. They are now standing inside the elevator.

"Moko-san!" she yelled as she squished the black haired girl.

Moko-san, also known as Kanae Kotonami:Kyoko's first girl friend.

Kanae watched as Kyoko hugged her like there's no tomorrow.

"Mou, you haven't changed at all." She commented on her childishness.

Kyoko just stayed silent and smiled at her; she really missed her.

After some greetings and such, Kanae's attention turned to the kid.

"Who's that kid? Did you leave showbiz just to be a nanny?" She asked, obviously directing the question to Kyoko.

"Hizuri Ken, my son." Kyoko patted Moru-chan's head and ushered him to introduce himself.

"Ano, I'm Hizuri Ken my mom calls me Moru. Please to meet you, M-Moko-san." he said as he bowed with respect to Kanae.

"Moru-chan, she's your aunt." Hearing this, Kanae was surprised. She didn't even expect Kyoko to have a boyfriend moreover, a son.

She leaned to Kyoko to whisper something and the latter immediately replied, "No, he's my biological son."

She shifted her body to face Moru-chan, "Moru-chan, I'm Aunt Kanae how are you?"

"I'm fine Kanae-san."

"Mou, how old are you?" she asked again, as if trying to make the conversation go on.

Moru lifted his four fingers, "Four."

"Ah, where's your Daddy?"

"Daddy? Who's that?" Moru asked. Kanae was rendered speechless.

The elevator opened.

"So, Moko-san, where are you going?" Kyoko is trying to change the topic.

Kanae smirk, an evil smirk to be precise. "Accompanying my best friend."

"Aw, you're really sweet, Moko-san!" Her hands lifted, covering her face and making some dreamy expressions.

'She bit the bait.' Kanae thought.

Kyoko bought a cute scarf as per request of her son. They wondered all over the mall together with Kanae. As planned, Kyoko gave no time for Kanae to ask questions regarding the unsettled matter earlier.

Moru obviously enjoyed their time. And now, they entered to a cosmetic boutique. Kyoko really loved cosmetics, and until now she still idolizes it.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ren, is that Ka-Kotonami-san?" Yashiro asked the male beside him. Apparently, due to some request Takarada Lory sent them to the mall to buy some materials for his costume. And of course, even if Ren didn't want to he had no choice but to agree.

Ren nodded and smirked a little. "When it comes to Kotonami-san, you're the expert."

Yashiro failed to hide his embarrassment. He was caught on act. He glanced at the direction where Kanae-san is: the boutique. Behind the transparent glass, he could see her clearly. Wait, she has a companion. She rarely has one since Kyoko left. He stopped walking and stood in a daze.

Feeling that no one is beside him anymore, Ren looked around only to see Yashiro-san staring at Kotonami-san with admiration. He opened his mouth, planning to annoy him again when he saw Kotonami-san's companion: A black-haired female whose hair reach below her shoulders. He could only see her back. He waited for a while to confirm who is it.

_'Mogami-san'_? He blinked as he looked again to them but found none.

Were his eyes just playing tricks on him?

Yashiro-san grabbed his attention, he noticed that Ren is acting a little strange but doesn't bother to pay much attention for it is only a little matter.

* * *

"Three chocolate cakes and iced teas." She ordered to the waitress.

Sitting down while waiting for their order, Kanae started to interrogate her.

"Tell me everything." She demanded with an evil aura.

"Moko-san, err."

"Mou, I'll give you two choices. You will tell me or I'll force you? Remind you, better choose the former to prevent blood shed." She said calmly but threatening to Kyoko's eyes.

'There goes the manipulative Moko-san' Kyoko thought as she sweat dropped.

She took a deep breath then told her about Moru's father.

"I always call him Moru to hide the fact of his father's nationality."

"He's Tsuruga-san's child." she gripped her handkerchief tightly.

"Did you tell him?" Kanae wanted to know.

"No, he doesn't know and he doesn't need to." Kyoko said in a low voice, suppressing her tears.

"Okay, I'll just ask you when you're ready to talk it out." Kanae realized that she should give her time, enough time to accept the fact.

They ate and parted at the train station and promised to meet again when there's extra time.

* * *

Moru slept in the whole ride back home. When they arrived, she lifted him and brought him to his bedroom. He must be tired.

Before she closed the door, she heard Moru mumbled "Daddy" in his sleep.

Exiting from her son's bedroom, she took a long bath. She was feeling tired also and wanted to retire for the night.

_Ring..._

Her phone rang; she pause for a moment then answered the call.

"Hello, Shotarou."

_"Geez. How many times do I need to tell you to call me Sho?"_ the person in line replied obviously annoyed by his given name.

_"How's your day?"_

"Same as always, we met Moko-san."

_"Him?"_

"No, I'm not planning to meet him!"

_"He needs to know. You're really stubborn."_

"He doesn't need. We're not even related!" she replied shouting.

_"Eh, are you trying to convince yourself or me?"_

"Shotarou! I know that you're smirking!"

_"So bye. I got to go, you know what's going on right?"_

"Yeah." then he ended the call.

It's dark in her room, only the lights illuminating from the moon made it brighter.

How could she tell him? He doesn't need to know, right?

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Thanks for reading! All comments are accepted.

Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart.

To those who reviewed and made this story as your favorite as well as who followed this story thank you very much! Please support me.

Previous Chapter's Reviewers:

shatto**,Anime and Manga lover 9,** You're my first reviewer, thank you!-Guest-san-**Ria Ayumi,** Thanks for suggesting!-Pot3kettle-CharNinja LOL-PantherLily1-aintgotnone-KuroiRyoko-Guest-Trin ity1012-dancingfingers-Guest-Camille Weasley-MELISSA-**Kane Ookami,** Since Ria Ayumi-san already suggested a name, I can't use your suggestion as her child's name. But I'm using it as an OC's name. Can I?

* * *

-Chocolat a' la folie


	3. Questions

disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry for the late update.

Forgive me for my grammatical errors and such. I'm not good at describing.

* * *

**"Who's My Daddy?"**  
_(Questions)_  
by: Chocolat a' la folie

BetaReader: Heartlessly Awesome my partner in crime. Thank you!

* * *

_How could she tell him? He doesn't need to know, right?_

The sounds of the chirping birds humming outside waked her up from her deep slumber. She grabbed her alarm clock, wondering why that thing never rang to wake her up as she realized that she forgot to set it last night. Adjusting her blurry eyesight, she blinked her eyes a couple of times until it turned normal again.

'7 am' she noted. It's time to cook breakfast. She crawled up from the bed and reached for the room's door. Minutes later, the scent of eggs and pancakes surrounded the whole kitchen. Kyoko hummed as she put toasted bread from the toaster to the serving plate and as the last batch of pancakes was being cooked, footsteps from the sleepy kid evade her cooking place.

She smiled and turned to greet him a wonderful morning while the kid nodded in reply.

"Moru-chan, Uncle Sho called last night and he said that he will be the one to pick you up after school." Moru bit his pancake before replying with his mouth full, "Okay Mom."

"Moru, what did I tell you about speaking when your mouth is full?" The woman inhaled as she raised her eyebrows and curled her lips.

The child minced the remaining food inside his mouth until nothing's left then he showed it to her like telling her to check which she does. "Sorry, Mom."

Kyoko looked at her child's cuteness and shouted, "Kyaah! Moru-chan, you're like a little prince." Moru looked disbelievingly at her and noted, "Mom, you're eating. Please don't shout."

Like mother, like son. They stared at each faces for a while and released a huge laugh.

After breakfast, Moru took a bath himself telling her that he could do it alone while Kyoko washed the dishes. It's always been their daily routine. After Moru, it's her turn to use the bathroom. The kid, wanting to prove that he can fix himself without anyone's help, dressed himself independently.

When she came out from her room, she saw that her son already dressed himself completely. She's really proud of him being able to move without the help of anyone, a little mature for his age. She locked their apartment's door and held Moru's hand and went straight to the station.

At the kindergarten, she bid farewell to Moru and left some instructions regarding being polite and such.

She head next to her school, the Provincial Acting School. Even though she left LME, her passion for acting doesn't change at all. When Moru was born, all she could think about was him. She worked hard twenty-four-seven for them, for their living. Sho helped her the most; she didn't think they will be back as friends again, 'expect the unexpected' as they say.

Two years ago, while watching a drama show at home together with her two year old son the feelings she felt while observing the actors acting their respective roles brought her long forgotten dream. She told Sho about this and after countless fights; verbal and physical, he had convinced her to take up acting classes again.

* * *

A blonde inside his car wanders his gaze left and right, obviously searching for someone. Minutes had passed, he found what he's looking for at the playground's swing. The kid waved at him greeting, "Uncle Sho!"

He waved back at him and Moru came running to his car. As he opened the door to the passenger's seat, he removed his sunglasses. He took the kid's waist to place him in the seat and remembered to put the seatbelt on.

The car's engine started. "So, kid, what happened at school?"

"Sensei told us about the story Cinderella; it's a girly story." Moru eagerly replied. The man just hummed letting him continue.

"Cinderella has a step mother and step sisters, her daddy died. She became their maid and she met the prince at the ball. And they live happily ever after" He finished the story, summarizing what he only remembered.

"Mom really loves stories like that, sometimes she's like a kid." Sho chuckled at the child's behavior. He's talking like some grown-up man.

"Uncle, what is a daddy?" his question made his hand gripped on the steering wheel.

_'A cold-blooded bastard who doesn't care.'_ he wanted to tell this to Moru but choose not to or else he might receive Kyoko's wrath later.

* * *

"Achoo." Ren Tsuruga sneezed gentlemanly.

"Do you have a cold?" his manager asked him.

"No, I think someone's thinking about me." He stated plainly as if stating a fact.

"One of your fans maybe." Ren nodded in agreement.

* * *

"A man who loves Cinderella and her mother." he replied based on Moru's story.

"Everyone has a mom right? I have one." Moru blinked his eyes as he stared on the road.

"Yes, I also have a mom. You met her right? Your granny in Kyoto." The kid nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Grandmama. So if Cinderella has a Daddy then I should have a Daddy too, right?" His sweats are starting to pour even when the air conditioner is on. What's with this kid's question?

He gulped, "You should ask mommy those questions, Moru-chan." After thinking for some time, he got some excuse. "And we have to buy burger patties for your mom right? Let's go." His car stopped at the parking lot, he dragged Moru to the store, forgetting their previous topic.

'18:27' Sho's eyes widened realizing what time it is. He asked Moru to buy a pudding at the convenience store as he watches him. He couldn't risk being seen at a convenience store buying pudding.

It's almost seven at night when they arrived at Kyoko's apartment. Due to her day-off today, she's probably at her house by this time. Knocking at the front door, it opened so fast. Kyoko greeted Moru with a bright smile and ushered him to change clothes. When the kid was gone, Kyoko gave her your-end-is-near-glare, which chilled his spine.

"Shoutaro!" she breathed like a monster. "You're late! I was worried about Moru. What if he was kidnapped because of your idiocy?" Kyoko blurted non-stop while raising her right hand, aiming to hit his head.

"K-Kyoko, he's alive so s-stop being a meanie." he nervously said. "By the way, we brought you your favorite." He smirked as he waved the transparent plastic bag where the patties are in.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled. "You're the best, Shoutaro!" as she grabbed the patties in his hand, forgetting her anger.

"Bribe accepted." Sho whispered to himself smirking evilly.

The night goes on and Sho bid goodbye.

* * *

Moru couldn't sleep so he decided to sleep with his mom. He knocked at her door and she opened it.

"Having nightmares?" she asked worriedly.

"No, Mom. I just couldn't sleep." Kyoko sighed in relief.

"What's a Daddy?" Kyoko nearly bit her tongue. "Huh?"

"What's a Daddy?" He repeated it, which made Kyoko shocked. Why was he asking those questions? Her whole body froze and started shaking.

"Mom?" Her son's voice brought her back to reality.

She tensed up a bit as she stared at Moru's eyes, those eyes wanting an explanation.

"Err, a family couldn't be completed without a D-D-Daddy."

"Do I have one?" Moru asked her again.

"You have." she admitted.

"But Mom, where is he?"

"He's not here."

"Is he d-dead?" He whispered in her ear.

"No." she crossed her hand, defending him. "He's still alive but he can't be with us."

Hearing her last words, Moru's face saddened. "Can you tell me more about Daddy?"

"Okay." she agreed as if understanding that he will not stop until he gets the answer.

"Daddy is a tall man, he's kind." She started, her mind drifting off to the past while Moru sat up comfortably on the bed.

"He had many smiles..."

Reminiscing the past sure is hard but enjoyable.

"...And he's intelligent." Kyoko remembered almost everything about him.

"Does he love us?" She thinks deeply, does he love them?

"Maybe." she lied. No, Tsuruga-san would never look at them that way.

"Is that all?" Moru questioned her.

She nodded, "We should sleep, Moru-chan."

Their breathing and the clocks ticking sound are the only noise that could hear inside her room.

Her mind is still drawing back to the discussion with her son about his father.

How could she tell him everything? How could she tell him that he was born because his father violated her in bed that night?

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! Any comments are accepted.

**Fun Fact:**

Hizuri Ken's nickname, 'Moru' came from one of the Skip Beat! seiyuu's first name. Can you guess who's that seiyuu?

* * *

To those who reviewed and made this story as your favorite as well as who followed this story thank you very much!

Previous Chapter's Reviewers:

**-dancingfingers, **thanks for reviewing the second chapter! Secrets will be revealed one-by-one.-**Camille Weasley,** Don't worry, they will meet eventually.-**crukay25,** thank you for looking forward to this story!-**Guest-san,** I'm glad to know that-**aintgotnone**, thankies!-**Trinity1012**-**xxNightxAngelxx**, thank you, I'm glad that you like this story.-**CharNinja LOL**, please look forward to the next chapter also.-**ChordOverstreetFan**, you will know soon. Thanks for the review!-**Kane Ookami**, you made me smile. Thank you!-**MELISSA**-**Darklife21**-, thank you!-**the-writing-vampire, **the hint for your last question is here.-

Reading your reviews and knowing that you like my story gave me the motivation to update.

* * *

-Chocolat a' la folie


	4. Little Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry for the late update, school will start in a week.

Forgive me for my grammatical errors and such. I'm not good at describing.

* * *

**"Who's My Daddy?"**  
_(Little Adventure)_  
by: Chocolat a' la folie

* * *

Ken Hizuri yawned as he turned the television off. Today was the first day of the week, Sunday. He recalled his teacher telling them that every Sunday is a Family Day; a day for families to spend time together, another memory to be made. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance of their living room. Their house felt spacious for him alone, how he wished his mother was here. Unfortunately, his mom was on her part time jobs which happens everyday or week. He was stuck with nothing to do; having finished his homework last night, as well as doing some minor household chores like keeping his clothes in order and dusting parts of their house the he could reach.

He went to the kitchen, expecting an ice cream inside the refrigerator. After minutes of looking where the ice cream was due to the reason that it was nowhere to be found, he concluded that her mother probably forgot to buy yesterday.

He didn't grow angry for it because he understood their situation: her mom was supporting them with all her might and sometimes, she could miss some things like their extra food supplies and necessities due to exhaustion.

Planning to sleep, he laid down to the couch and started to close his eyes. Several minutes had passed, his plan failed and his craving for ice cream grew. The kid returned again to the kitchen, wanting to find a replacement food for his ice cream but found none. Their refrigerator was almost empty, only bottles of water were inside and some vegetables and he didn't know how to cook. He sighed and thought of a bright idea; he will go to the convenience store to buy. He grinned to himself but suddenly remembered that his mother forbade him to go out by himself. He slapped his forehead because of frustration.

* * *

A little later; there he was peeping outside their apartment walking sneakily while looking left and right to check if anyone saw him exiting from the building. An inaudible exhale escaped from his lips, he was nervous.

At first, he couldn't decide whether to go outside or to stay at home, but he couldn't helped it either. He wanted to eat an ice cream that badly. He will go as fast as possible to the store and return home. The little kid started to move his feet at the side walks, eyeing many people passing by. Like a kid he was; he glanced everywhere, noting shops and vehicles everywhere. Some minutes later, he successfully bought his ice cream and happily moved his feet to the direction where their house was located.

A huge crowd passed by and he was dragged by it. He couldn't control his small body; after all, he was just a four year old kid. He tried to shout to inform them but it seems like no one could hear his plea.

As the ice cream melted on his dominant hand, the group of crowding noisy people disappeared, leaving him to an unfamiliar place. He was beginning to be nervous like a kid would surely felt.

_'Where in the world is this place?'_ he stopped pacing back and forth. He was lost. His hands started to tremble as regrets almost filled his head. He should have stayed at home.

A cold breeze of wind chilled his spine as the leaves danced with it. A fountain at the middle of the park, he was in a park. Benches at the sides, healthy Bermuda grasses on the ground hiding the bed of little flowers. He didn't know the way back home. He began to panic.

"Boy, are you lost?" Moru stared at the direction of the voice that leads to the middle aged couple sitting on an old wooden bench under the cherry trees which was less than three meters near him. The woman smiled at him and he bowed as a sign of respect.

Little Moru eyed them suspiciously. The man; as he guessed maybe forty something years of age wearing a thin black coat, covering his white turtle neck shirt and a pair of pants and shoes. While the woman; maybe as the same age as her supposedly husband displaying a fashionable outdoor dress which complemented her cream flat shoes.

"Uhm, excuse me Ma'am. Can I ask where I am?" he politely asked.

The man chuckled a little bit which made him tremble. The woman noticed the little boy's fright so she stood up from her sitting position and walked towards Moru and in response, the kid unconsciously lifted his right foot and put it behind him walking backwards step-by-step.

"Don't be afraid, I will not eat you." Her smile never faltered as he reached the boy's hands.

"I know Miss. Please don't treat me like a kid." he blabbed. He hated it when people treated him like a kid. Well, his mother was an exception.

He was waiting for the lady to be mad at him or to shoo him away but none of this expectations came. Instead, she brought his both hands to hers and began to speak. "Sorry young man, I didn't mean to."

He didn't know why he laughed but he did. "I'm sorry too for my impoliteness Miss." He smiled back at her to let her know that she could talk to him.

"It's okay. By the way, what's your name little one?"

"I'm Moru, nice to meet you Ma'am." He politely bowed again. The woman was obviously pleased at the child's manner.

"Moru-chan, you can call me Auntie." She suggested because she found "Ma'am" a too formal address.

"But my uncle and aunt are only in their twenties. I'm sorry Ma'am." He pouted cutely. A tint of pink appeared in his cheeks, hinting his embarrassment.

The lady stopped for a while, thinking on what to reply. "Maybe you can call me Grandmama."

"Grandmama?" an imaginary question mark formed inside his head.

"Yes, Grandmama." She confirmed to him.

"Grandmama, can I call the Mister behind you Grandpapa?" the woman only noticed her husband's presence because of Moru's question.

"Sure you could. So why is Moru-kun alone?" the man interrogated him with a gentle voice.

"Err." He was lost in words. He couldn't bring himself to tell them the reason. A gushed of wind drifted again.

"Moru?" the couple spoke at the same time.

"I-I was walking home w-when suddenly a huge crowd b-brought me here." he explained while stammering.

"Ah, so that's how it was. Anyways, I saw earlier that your ice cream melted and you haven't eaten it." The wife started as she looked to the man standing on her side still leaning down to meet the child's height.

"How about we eat in a restaurant?" Her husband finished what she was going to say.

Moru thought about it for a while then he hesitatingly stated, "But my mom said not to go with strangers." The man laughed, earning a worrying glance from the kid.

"But we know each other. We're not strangers anymore right?" he unassumingly nodded.

"But I need to go home before five or Mom would worry."

"Don't worry, we will not take more than an hour." the woman rest assured.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, hoping to receive an assurance for the second time.

"Yes." They chorused. Little Moru was still nervous, what if his mom became angry at him? He shrugged those thought, he will think about it later.

Grandpapa offered his hand to Moru which he gladly accepted. They walked to the nearby café hand-in-hand. The couple asked Moru first about his order but he stuttering-ly said that his money isn't enough. They just smiled at him saying that it's all on them. He thanked them. The boy ordered a slice of dark chocolate cake and juice. While waiting at their table, he asked Grandmama regarding their orders.

The woman whispered in his left ear, "Many to mention."

He didn't know hat she meant but soon realized it when their food came. His order in front of him, while a slice of strawberry tart and tea for the woman and many variety of cakes and drinks for the man. His eyes widened when the male finished all of it in a flash, asking for another round of servings.

"Grandpapa sure eats a lot." Moru laugh as he started to slice his cake.

"Grandpapa's stomach is like a vacuüm cleaner, Moru-chan." his wife joke while restraining a giggle.

"You're mean." The man pouted, looking like a kid. They laugh altogether while chatting.

They were now walking to the park where they first encountered each other. The lady took a glance at her silver wrist watch, "Oh, looks like we only took less than an hour."

"Thank you Grandmama and Grandpapa." Moru happily thanked them.

"Ano, can I ask where the convenience store near the police station is located? "

"As far as I could remember, you will have to pass three alleys before you get there."

"If you want, you could take a ride with us and we'll take you there." The man offered to him.

"Thank you for the kind offer. I don't want to be an inconvenience to you. I could manage by myself." He explained as he bowed again like he always does.

"Will you be okay?" the couple asked worriedly.

"Yes, thank you. May we meet again." He smiled as he bid farewell to them.

* * *

"Moru –chan is so cute. It brings back memories when Kuon was still kid." Julie's eyes sparked admiringly.

"But you always bully him, dear." Her husband, Kuu teased.

"I think that's my line!" she glared at him, pretending to looked annoyed.

"But you were too!" he pouted, as if trying to defend himself not leaving his gaze from the road.

"I couldn't wait to see Kuon! What do you think would be his reaction when he see us?" silence filled them.

"Emotionless as always." They stated at the same time while chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moru had already arrived to their apartment. He happily walked around his room. He had three grandmas and two grandpas, it made him glad. Closing his eyes, Moru decided to keep his little adventure a secret to his mother. He was sure that she will scold him and it will make it ears bleed.

Seven at night when Kyoko returned home, she checked on Moru and found him sleeping inside his room. A wide smile plastered in his face. She went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner and put the ice cream inside the freezer.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Thank you for reading!

To those who reviewed and made this story as your favorite as well as who followed this story thank you very much!

* * *

Previous Chapter's Reviewers:

-**dancingfingers**, yaay! my first reviewer for chapter 3. Thank you.-**aintgotnone**, thankies! I want Sho to have a different approach. I'm glad that you like it.-**Darklife21**, teehee. A kid will always be a kid. Thank you for reviewing!-**CharNinja LOL**, at last, the updated chapter is here. Hope you like this.-**Neheigh**, Thank you!-**crukay25**, you're welcome and also thank you for reviewing!-**Daredevil girl**, sorry for making you wait. The updated chapter is here. :)-**midori13**,aww so sweet. Thank you. I tried to make this chapter a longer one but sadly I failed. I will try to make the incoming chapters longer.-r, here's a little adventure of Moru. I'm taking a break in giving them drama. Teehee. Hope you like this!-**Mei-chan**, yes! you're right. Thank you for guessing!-**Guest-san**, Hope you like his chapter.-**VKLOREO23**, thank you!-**minty30**, thank you! So many questions and so many answers. You will know soon. Teehee.-**the-writing-vampire**, actually, Uncle Sho is growing on me also. And about Kyoko and Ken's father, for now I'll be keeping it a secret. Teehee.-**Sekisetsu 7,** thankies!-**kiwigirl32**, SECRET. Shh. You will know. Thank you for your review!-

I'm really glad that you like this plot.

* * *

-Chocolat a' la folie


	5. Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Forgive me for my grammatical errors and such. I'm not good at describing.

* * *

**"Who's My Daddy?"**

_(Interview)_

by: Chocolat a' la folie

* * *

Walking along the corridors with his trusted manager behind him, Tsuruga Ren brushed off the imaginary wrinkle on his black semi-formal suit with his hands positioning inside his coat's pocket. People who walked pass the man looked at him with admiration and awe while the haters or should I say beings who had eaten by envy eyed the handsome lad with covet in his shoes. They paid no attention to them but fake smiled and greeted them for the sake of being gentlemen. A couple of steps later and they arrived on set. Ren and Yashiro stayed inside a dressing room offered for them at the back stage, waiting for Tsuruga's time to enter the center stage.

Silence engulfed them but immediately broke when one of the staff dropped by to let them know that the live show will start within less than ten minutes. This night talk show episode was all about the top three most sought men in the showbiz industry.

Hearing the host introduced the guests for tonight, he didn't fail to catch the sound of cheering audience at the background. The applause of the crowd didn't seize, in fact they became more louder than before when the three main stars entered the stage. They sat on the long leathered couch, all three of them while the host, Erika Koenji positioned herself on a one-seater cream-colored couch at the left side but also facing the audience. The trio gave their famous smiles as the host presented their names as a mark that the show had started.

Ren Tsuruga was sitting at the center of the two, being the most sought man. In his left side was Akihiko Kashino, a model and actor as well as the second placer in the popularity poll. And last but not the least a singer and composer by profession, a rising actor as well, the third placer Sho Fuwa.

Erika interrogated them, giving a fair attention to the gentlemen. Ren knew that Fuwa will be here and he didn't care though. The singer was only part of his Kyoko's past. Wait, did he just name Kyoko as his?

Looking back to the time which is five years ago, he was close on admitting what he truly feels to the former "Love Me Girl" but then she suddenly disappeared without leaving any trace, even the people in Darumaya didn't know about this and he had no plan on asking Fuwa; thinking that he had zero participation regarding her departure. He lost hope; all his thoughts with her vanished like a thin air. A happy future with her was no more an option. But why is he feeling this way like someone wanted him to die on the spot? He wandered his eyes but not his whole face to search where the dark aura was emerging from and tadah, the source was none other than the guy he was talking about a while ago. Maybe he was just jealous of him for not being able to beat him. But somewhere in his reasoning, there was a part which felt wrong. If it was the glare or the conclusion, he doesn't felt the need to know.

It took a half hour of the topic circling around their career and goals including two commercial breaks. They all answered the interrogator's questions based on the personality they portray. Ren was the gentlemanly type, Akihiko the princely type and Sho the happy-go-lucky cool type. Girls' squeals were heard everytime their idols talked or smiled in Tsuruga's case. A five-minute break came signaling them to go back stage for a short break but none of them stand to do that instead, they all waited patiently for the show to be resumed again much to the fans' delight.

* * *

On the second half of the show, there it goes the personal topics.

"Kashino-san, I heard that you were dating an actress who was two years older than you?" Erika grinned as she finished her question.

Akihiko smiled sweetly at her. "Ah, yes there was a time when my heart was taken by a beautiful angel like her. But that was months ago, as far as I know she was happy with her new-found love now…"

"Do you have any regrets?" the host followed up, wanting to know more.

"Regrets, mmm." He paused, pretending to think. "I have some but I enjoyed those times with her and I'm happy as I am now." She nodded, commenting on it.

Erika turned her gaze to Ren. "So what about our dear Casanova? You've been linked to many actresses and until now, all you do is denying them except from one person which has been absent for years."

"And who might that be Erika-san?" Ren asked like he didn't know who she was talking about.

"Eh, does Kyoko-chan ring a bell?" He paused for a moment, specifically frozen on his seat.

"Ah, Kyoko." Sho started. "I'm sure you know her, my dear friend." He smirked as Ren's feet glued on the gray carpeted floor.

Erika's curiosity rose up. "Oh, I didn't imagine that you also knew her personally Fuwa-san."

"Erika-chan, my Kyoko and I worked on my Prisoner music video together with Mimori-san and she's a friend of mine." He smiled admiringly.

Ren's fist clenched and he unconsciously muttered lowly, "Friend of yours eh? Don't dub her like she's yours." Nobody heard it and he stopped as he realized than he was starting to lose his composure.

Little did he know it didn't escape from Akihiko's ears. He smirked in his mind; he didn't know that there was a girl who could make Tsuruga-san act like that. _Eh, it's becoming more interesting._

"Kyoko-san was my friend as well but we have no connection more than that. She was once my co-worker at the same agency." Ren answered immediately but calmly, interrupting what Fuwa was going to say.

The look on Yashiro's face was priceless; he noticed the truth behind his client's façade that leads to have the urge to tease Ren at that moment. Shoko, Sho's manager knew what the singer was plotting but did nothing to stop it. She knew Kyoko's situation.

The audience was excited to know what was going on between the two idols. The staff was tensed up as well. Erika wanted to add fuel to the fire but seeing Akihiko's amused face and the darkening atmosphere surrounding the stage, she chose to drop the topic. There are limitations to everything and she had no right to cross the boundary.

"Setting that aside, I heard that there will be an incoming movie that you were all starring in. This is the first time where the three of you will be working together on a project. What could you say about that Fuwa-kun?"

Sho's expression became excited. "I am very thankful for this opportunity. I'm only a newbie when it comes to acting and performing alongside with them is a great thing."

"Well Akihiko-san, what do you think would be the setting of your incoming movie?"

"Erm, I'm sorry my lady but even I had no clue on what will it be. But I assure you that I will do my best." He smiled, more like a princely smirk.

"Who would you think will get the lead role Tsuruga-san?"

He calmly responded, "For me, every role is needed to form a movie. It doesn't matter whether it is a lead or a supporting role. Whoever will be chosen, he shall do his best."

"Thank you for your honest answers gentlemen. Would you like to promote your shows?" and with that, after the promotion thingy, the show ended. Ren bid his farewell to the staff and Yashiro told them that they had an appointment with a director and they let them go.

* * *

It was exactly nine twenty-seven at night when they reached the said meeting place, a three star restaurant.

Director Ushio Kurosaki, the said director from the advertisement 'Curara'. He was known for being a perfectionist as well as an artistic director. He welcomed them with his weird remarks.

The meeting was planned because they had to talk about Ren's commercial advertisement. After a few introductions, the director told them the problem straight to the point.

"Apparently, the actress who was supposedly working with you rejected our offer because she had an international tour the whole month." Both men listened to him. "So we have to find someone!" He stated as he handed those folders in front of Ren. "Pick someone you like to be with."

Ren took all the folders and picked randomly. He didn't open the folder; he just gave it to the director. He knew the director wouldn't put someone on those stacks of folders without even knowing the candidates' skills. It didn't matter whoever it is.

Director Ushio opened it for him alone to see not bothering to show it to them or to declare who did Ren picked. After finishing their drinks, both parties was dismissed.

On the director's way back home, he smirked as he scanned the contents of the folder commenting, "Mr. Destiny is playing pranks on them, eh."

* * *

They arrived to the set nine in the morning. He was informed that the advertisement was all about custom products which branded as "Unmei", a weird name which was well fitted for weird products.

Ten minutes had passed and his co-star for today hasn't arrived yet. He didn't care though and just relaxed. He was about to take a walk around but someone appeared on set.

His eyes widened; the person he didn't expect to see was standing right in front of him. _Is this a dream?_

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

Thank you for reading. I just typed this chapter like crazy so sorry for my incorrect spellings and such.

Another OC, "Akihiko Kashino". The name Akihiko was suggested by Kane Ookami. I hope you didn't mind if I add a surname for him.

* * *

Previous Chapter's Reviewers:

-**dancingfingers**, you're welcome and also thank you for reading and reviewing!-**Trinity1012**, tadaah! the updated chapter is here.-**Sekisetsu 7**, maybe shock would be an understatement. Teehee. -**the-writing-vampire**, you're right. I haven't reread it, I've been busy these past few days. I'm sorry for my grammatical errors. Hope this chapter will give you a hint on what will happen next. -**crukay25**, Thank you! Hope you enjoy this another chapter! -**Jaedeon Sierra**, thank you.-**KuroiRyoko**, thank you for stating your insights! -**Cheesehead101**, at last here's the updated chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this.-**minty30**, yaay! thankies! -**Aintgotnone**, ahehe, I want him to take his mother's manners. (Well, a little bit.)-**Kane Ookami**, yes. I'm enjoying constructing this fan fict. as well as reading your comments. -**Guest**, teehee. Maybe because of some certain reasons. -**CharNinja LOL**, awweeeh. Thank you!-**himeure**, I'm sorry Moru-chan isn't in this chapter but he will have participations on incoming chapters,.-

Also silent readers, thank you for reading this fiction. I want to know your comments as well.

* * *

-Chocolat a' la folie


	6. Unmei

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Forgive me for my grammatical errors and such. I'm not good at describing.

Finally, after a long long long long time, here's the chapter six.

* * *

**"Who's My Daddy?"**

_(Unmei)_

by: Chocolat a' la folie

* * *

Is this a dream?

His hands were numb because of tension. A minute of silence overlapping as the clock ticked. Eyes widened a bit but not enough for the raven-haired lad to lose his composure. His feet were frozen into the ground and he even forgot that he was present in a standing position.

Shock was evident in the eyes of the golden orb female. It was clearly written that she was not yet prepared for this fated meeting once again. The old Kyoko would be panicking and losing herself by now but she had changed for the better. Like a bird would flutter its wings, a freedom did exist.

She was already in character by now, a cold-hearted Hotaru. The director already gave her a background when he called last night. The role came at an unexpected time. She was sent as a replacement for the role which was the original cast had rejected due to some business matters. It was also one of the acting school's requirements for her to finish her acting workshop, a so called on-job-training. She was prepared for the role she didn't expect that their paths will cross again this early.

Both are still in daze, their surprised reflexes faltered but emotions could still be hinted in their frames. No one tried to break the silence between the two. Ren's manager and the staffs that were present in the site noticed the imaginary clouded aura and they paused from their respective tasks earlier.

The only sound that could be heard was the chirping birds at the background.

"Err, good morning Kyoko-chan!" Director Ushio greeted as if wanting to crush the ice but contemplated as Ren grunted a huff that only he could hear.

Mogami Kyoko was brought back from her own world to earth, her positive apparitions swirling around her. "Good morning!" she bowed, "I'm sorry for being late. Please behead me right now!" she said exaggeratedly.

The director raised both of his hands as if making an 'it's okay' posture. Yashiro was tensioned as well; if not for his shock then his 'fan-girl-ing' instincts would kick in by now.

Kyoko turned to face Ren and Yashiro as she lowered her head and greeted, "Good morning Yashiro-san and T-T-Tsu-Tsuru-uga-san. It's been a while. How are you?" The girl smiled but still nervous.

The star had recovered from the scene earlier and was mesmerized by the charm of the former 'love me' girl. His lips parted but no words were spoken. His manager noticed this and noted the uncomfortable atmosphere on their spot.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan! It's nice to see you again." The girl nodded in agreement and excused herself to the dressing room. Unknown to them, she glanced at her former senpai and her face displayed a longing but somewhat frightened emotion.

* * *

An estimated less than fifteen minutes before the said filming, no rehearsals were made for both parties are afraid of what will be the reaction of the other. In Tsuruga's case, they were used to it and never bothered to utter a single word of disapproving. Due to his many years of staying in show-business and his more than twenty-seven years of being alive, his sense of professionalism never faltered as to be expected to the most sought after man in the field of acting industry.

Before exiting the changing room wearing a gray coat and a black semi-formal dress underneath, Mogami Kyoko inhaled many times, hands are shaking and can't even hold the script. Trying to concentrate once more, she breathe in and out again and closed his eyes then heaved a sigh. The girl making her way to the venue is Hotaru. As the cast was completed, the shoot began.

The advertisement focuses more on acting than endorsing it in a normal way like a commercial video will be, as expected from the Director. 'Unmei' is one of the most advancing brands with regards to clothing industry. The company always aims for the most affordable and convenient but fashionable clothes that fit for a certain weather. The shoot today is for the coats for all season designs.

Ren looked at the girl in front of him as Kyoko just passed his way. He pretended that he didn't mind but the truth is written all over his face. He prepared himself for her greetings but no word came.

* * *

Hotaru is exiting from their office, emotionless as she could be. She opened her bag as she grabbed her red umbrella. The office woman took a glance at glance at her silver wrist watch on her dominant hand. She then stepped back for some shed; it was raining hard after all.

Opening her umbrella; which was not used months ago due to the fine weather, the lady walked under the rain together with her trusted umbrella but she noticed a black haired man, maybe darker than her hair color, wearing an ash colored coat. He sighed and subconsciously turned his head in her direction, she didn't react at all.

"Excuse me, Miss." The guy coughed gentlemanly.

She was indeed surprised as she let out an inaudible gasp but the raven haired lad seemed to not notice it at all as he continued his dialogue. "Can I share a shed under your umbrella?" he asked while eyeing her folded umbrella she held between her hands.

She didn't nod but he offered his left hand in front of her as if saying, 'Please, I will hold the umbrella for us to share.' And they arrived at the bus station when they parted ways for that day.

Every day, the same thing happens with the man bearing no name, as a share under her umbrella but today was an exception. The rainy weather ended after all.

A sigh for the tenth time this day was earned from her as she was now heading her way home. Hotaru walked on her direction, feeling incomplete. Somehow, she misses the guy's presence. The lady tilted her head upwards, for her sight to be greeted by a dark-haired man who's leaning his back on the cemented wall across the road. She didn't bother to turn her eyes orbs in his post as she continued to walk as if she saw nothing but an empty space. The season is hot today but thanks to her semi-formal suit, it was made with light materials from her trusted brand of clothes and it suited her well.

She was about ten meters away from him when she heard a voice behind her, "Uhm, can we share again t-the umbrella?"—he nervously asked.

"It's not raining today."—she stated as a matter of fact. His eyes grew a little wide and the office woman didn't know the reason why.

"Y-You can speak." Commented he as her eyebrows twitched because of irritation.

"Yes, I can." She replied coldly and he just nodded.

"Anyways," he started as he showed his umbrella to her which he got inside his thin coat "let's walk to the train station together."

The guy didn't earn a reply from her. She just stepped under his umbrella after he fully opened it. "Hotaru."—he blurted out randomly which made the lady felt uneasy. _'Why did he know her name? And what more is, he was the first person who addressed her by her given name.'_ She thought as she tried to change the discussion inside her head but to nothing happened.

They were near the bus stop when she had the courage to ask "So, your name mister?" Her hand rose up to the handle of his umbrella where his hand was also in. The guy just blinked as his coat swayed when a wind passed by.

* * *

"Cut! Cut! Cut!"

_'That was not included in the script.'_ Kyoko Mogami closed her eyes as she realized the position she was in. it really felt good to act in front of the camera. She took a look at the director and saw that he was satisfied and didn't need any retake. Hurriedly, she went to the dressing room the change her clothes back; Moru must waiting for her at the kindergarten school.

Moru was never an impatient child but she still wanted to go now so they school spend more time together. The girl was going to the site to bid goodbye and say her thanks but the director beat her to it. The staff and even Ren and his manager were present in the film site. They are planning to have a snack together at the restaurant located near the place and they want Kyoko to join as well.

"I'm sorry, I'd love to but unfortunately, I have some matters to attend." She apologized, lowering her head in process.

_'Was here something more important to her than career?'_—Tsuruga Ren thought to himself.

As if he could read what's on his mind, Director Ushio inquired with a little bit teasing tone, "Oh, I see. Is that more important, we haven't seen each other for years. Right, Tsuruga-kun?"

Kyoko gulped and answered willingly, "Yes, it is more important than anything." She flashed a warm smile earning a startled glance from the people present but avoided Tsuruga's gaze. "Thank you for being kind, if there will be another time then I would like to compensate for my absence but not now."

The girl was gone a long time ago but Ren was still in his own world and he even forgot his companion beside him while eating.

One thing is for sure, they will meet again. Their paths had once crossed and in no time, their story will progress once more. There is only one thing that he was uncertain, _'What is Kyoko's most important thing that she treasures more than her career?'_

* * *

Kyoko Mogami was standing at the gate of Moru's school. The kid is not in his usual spot and she was a bit worried by this. But her anxiety disappeared when she viewed his figure behind the translucent glass of the kindergarten.

The child was talking to a girl with yellow-orange hair. She looked like maybe fifteen or sixteen years old. Kyoko entered as she saw more teen-agers inside and they were playing with other kids.

"Moru." She called him to grab his attention and in response, the child turned his eyes on her and smiled while saying, "Mom!" as he ran near her she continued "I have a new friend." The former 'love me' girl nodded as her son took her hand and they go to the direction he was pointing.

"Her name is Maria-neechan."

"Maria?" she asked as she looked at the teen-ager who Moru talked about earlier. And the dark-golden haired female turned also at them. They had an eye-to-eye contact but after a while, the teen broke it.

...

"Onee-chan, is that you?"

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Tada! I just want to inform you that I am still alive. Teehee.. I'm really sorry for the late update. This chapter is not yet edited so grammatical errors should be expected. If there's anyone who wants to correct my mistakes by beta-reading it, please write in on your review or just send me a private message. I'm in your care. Honestly, my grammar really needs some improvement and such.

By the way, the endorsement plot was based on my other fict. entitled, "Under One Umbrella" and 'Unmei' means 'destiny'.

Previous Chapter's Reviewers:

-**crukay25** ,Yes, and their paths had crossed again. Tehee..- **Cana99,** Tada! Here's the updated chapter. I hope you like it.- **dancingfingers**,yup.. It was Kyoko. :D. They finally meet again..- **Trinity1012,**thankies! Here's chapter 6 for you ^^-**Ice from the Fire** , Yaay, I'm grateful for you comment. Sorry for the late update. –**Aintgotnone**, Oh… I'm really sorry.. School is really.. uhm, how should I say it.. *thinks* School is really hell. I'm sorry for the late update.- **SHAJRIN**, oops, I'm sorry if I over made Moru like a mature kid. Uhm, it's just my five year old cousin really acts that way. So I think it was normal..- **bookwurm247**, calm down, don't be frustrated. They finally meet again.. Please stay tuned.- **CharNinja LOL** , yup,yup, *nods* the drama starts here. *grins*-**Cheesehead101** , Oh.. sorry.. Thank you for reading this story, :D -**the-writing-vampire**, yep. You got it right. ^^-**KuroiRyoko**, Yaay! Yes, it was her.. Please wait for a little more chapter. Confrontations between Ren and Sho will become for mmmm …. Well, that's a secret for now.. teehee.. -**Darkbloodz** , I'm glad to hear that. Here's the updated chapter. Sorry for the delays. -**Guest –san**. Yup. Finally, after a long long long time, I finally updated this story-**Kane Ookami** ,Awwiehh.. So sweet. Thank you for your comment, you made my heart leap :D-**awesome1211, **Thank you… please support me.-** shatto** , Uhm, I'll try my best to update quickly..- **awesome22114** , that was sweet.. thank you.-

Also thank you for following and putting this story in your favorite list. I'm really grateful.

Silent readers, thank you for reading this, I want to know what you think of this story also.

* * *

-Chocolat a'la folie


	7. Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Forgive me for my grammatical errors and such. I'm not good at describing.

Time is not on my side and therefore the reason of the very late update. I'm sorry.

I hope that you will continue to support this story.

* * *

**"Who's My Daddy?"**

_(Stranger)_

by: Chocolat a' la folie

* * *

Maria smiled to herself as she changed from her school uniform to a simple purple dress. It was a tiring day after all. She grinned at herself for the new revelations she discovered and after a few minutes, a servant knocked at her grand wooden door, informing her that it was time to eat dinner. Hurriedly, she made her way to the luxurious dining table of Takarada family. The atmosphere is comfortable as usual but Lory never failed to note Maria's smile as if she was possessed by someone. Curiously, he lifted his fork down to the plate and inquired about the girl's behavior.

"Nope, grandpa. I am a hundred percent okay. I'm just really excited for our play tomorrow." She lied but it was a half truth. The day after today was their club's play after all.

"Then, do your best Maria." Her grandfather felt something was odd but didn't dare to ask anymore for he didn't want to spoil his beloved granddaughter's incredibly good mood.

She will definitely keep what she knows for the meantime until the truth will be revealed. She must try hard to keep her grandpa from finding it out. Reality is truly better than fictions. She hoped that her onee-chan and Ren-san will live happily ever after.

* * *

Months passed since their last encounter happened. Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko never crossed paths again. It was for the better-or so the other party thought. In truth, after that meeting, their heads were filled with thoughts about the past like it was planning to came back once more and as expected, they both tried to remove it but miserably failed.

Kyoko had graduated from acting class after the commercial advertisement. Some people knew who she is as they immediately identified the girl as Kyoko-chan -her previous stage name while the others who didn't feel her existence were intrigued of who she is because it was the first time they saw her face and also the fact that she was paired to the highest ranking bachelor of the country. Due to this issue, she was invited to many television talk shows and radio interviews and also received many endorsement projects that made her widely known. Show business is really hard to understand, one second you're just a mere common person and after another you're already widely known to the whole population of audience.

Speaking of showbiz, today, Kyoko is signing her contract at LME again. And as everybody expected, everyone was truly shocked of the girl appearing again like years hadn't passed. She made her way to the building only to be guided by some spectators namely her earlier co-workers and some newbie in that field. They greeted her and she waved them a smile in return.

She clearly knew that she couldn't evade their fate anymore. Anytime soon, they would run to each other again like old times. She thought of many ideas on how will she react again if he appeared in front of her.

Lory Takarada was also surprised by this news. Little did everyone know, he asked from his sources about the girl's whereabouts from the day she left. But unfortunately, Kyoko was being secretive and he did get a hunch about the current issue and decided to let things fall on their own. Destiny will play its part and he was so sure of it. Everything does happen for a reason must be a fact.

He had talked about it to Kyoko but she only gave a confidential reponse. "Things change but never the truth." -he remembered her stated. The girl was never an enigma but things did change as time goes by.

* * *

Moru was a little down due to the reason that his mother rarely had enough rest, being a wonderful mom and a career woman. He thought that if his mommy got her job on the limelight, their quality time will also decrease but he was absolutely wrong. Their bonding days continued as if Kyoko's schedule was never hectic.

The little boy was sitting silently at the bench near the gates of the kindergarten as he waited for his uncle to pick him up. Then suddenly, a tall man sat beside him at the opposite side.

Ren Tsuruga walked at the streets near his filming site to ease up his mind but to no vail. It seems like Kyoko never stopped hunting his thoughts especially when he saw her again once more. And then, added the fact on what he heard yesterday from the news that his girl had signed a contract at the same agency he was working. His feet was like had a mind on their own as he continued to wander around the area.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, his eyes crashed to the boy sitting at the left side of the bench, all alone. He wondered if he was lost or his irresponsible mother had abandoned the child and made him wait for nothing. Had nothing more interesting to do, he sat on the right side of the same long chair where the kid was positioned to view his features.

The little boy was cute, wearing his uniform and an ash colored hair. His eyes looked like it was gonna pierce though ones' soul-more like a mind reader. But there's something strange about the kid. He felt as if they already met somewhere before and also, he couldn't comprehend his feeling right now. Relief and longing-these mixed emotions flooded through his veins. Why?

His mother did advice him several times not to talk to strangers but he had the urge to know about the man and he unconsciously gathered his attention.

"Err." It was all Moru could say. He was nervous as obvious. He wished that the man was kind like the old couple he met on a park once.

"Hi." Tsuruga Ren flash a smile. He too couldn't find the words to say.

"Hello Mister." Moru raised his courage. He wanted to befriend this person. "Can I ask for your name?"

"Tsu-Hizuri." He remembered that he was wearing a disguise.

"Good afternoon Hizuri-san. So, what brings you here?" The boy was trying to make a conversation, he was sure of it.

"Nothing, I just came here for a short walk. Little children shouldn't be alone in a place like this you know? Are you waiting for your mother?" The actor inquired to the kid.

"Nope, I'm waiting for my uncle to arrive."

"Then you should wait inside your school." Then he pointed at the direction where their building was located. "That's your school right?" Moru nodded absentmindedly.

"I'm always waiting in this spot mister." Again, silence engulfed the two of them. The boy just watch at Ren's changing expression from serious to confused.

He was amazed on how a person's smiled turned into a cold one. The man seemed to be thinking of something. Curiosity had hit him because of this.

"Mister, can I ask something?" The lad was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard a small voice beside him.

"Huh? Uhm. Yeah." He uttered.

"Why are you sad? Are you thinking of something?"

"Sort of." Ren felt like he couldn't lie to a small child.

"Would you mind if you tell me your problem?" He said more like asked.

"I want to but you're still a kid so you wouldn't understand." Moru pouted.

Truth to be told, he was just a kid but it doesn't matter, right? As long as he tried to understand what he wanted to say. Little Moru kept his thoughts inside his head. He better not make the man angry.

"O-okay. I'm sorry." Kyoko's son bowed his head in disappointment. Ren saw this and he immediately regretted what he did.

The older man put his dominant hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Erm, please don't look so down. Okay. I will tell a story. Is it okay with you?" Moru's cheerfulness had returned in an instant.

"Really?"

"Yes." Ren smiled as he started to relay his story. "... You see, there as a man who loves a princess. He was close on telling her that he loves her but she left like a disappearing bubble."

"Eh, why is that?"

"Due to some unknown reasons that even I-err the man, don't really know even he wants to. Now, can I continue?"

"Yes, please."

"He went to find her but he failed so he just waited for her return. He really miss her but he couldn't do a thing."

"That must be very sad."

"Yes. There were times that he cried and it was really weird because he's a man."

"Why? Is crying a sign of showing your love? My mommy told that to me once after we watched a cartoon show."

"It is, but a man shouldn't show his weakness to everyone."

"Then I will be a strong man to protect my mom from the bad guys."

Tsuruga Ren chuckled at the kid's statement. "Yes you should. Now on the story." He took a deep breath then let it out. "Years passed then one day, they met again in an unexpected time and place. The princess greeted him like nothing happened and he couldn't do a thing to ask her the reason for her disappearance. It seems that distance had make them grew apart. Now, the man was thinking of expressing what he truly feels to the princess but he is afraid of the consequences."

"Uhm, can I ask what is consequ-err the thing you said earlier Mister?"

"Ahh, consequences. Well, those are the things that will happen. It can be bad or a good one."

"Ahh, I see. Is that the end?"

"Yes, sort of."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I think the prince is loosing hope."

"Then he should not lose hope. He should tell her so they could live happily ever after. That's what fairytales are for right? Do you also love fairy-tales like my mom do Hizuri-san?"

"Nope, but I know someone who do." Ren was shocked. Is that really a kid would think of? "Excuse me Mister, I think my uncle is already at the parking lot." Moru looked at Sho's car then at Ren's spot but he was nowhere to be found. So he ran to his uncle's direction. He wished that they will meet again when he grow up.

Meanwhile at Ren's filming site. He had arrived a few minutes ago looking so amused. The boy was really interesting. He's intelligent. He remembered something so important, he forgot to ask the kid's name due to he fact that he was engrossed on their conversation. He chuckled again then laugh at himself quietly inside the dressing room. He should start to make a move.

* * *

"So what happened at school?"

"Still the same, uncle."

"It seems that you are in a good mood eh? Did your crush smiled at you." The blonde teased.

Moru blushed. "Aww, So our Moru is growing up fast."

"Uncle Shotarou." He pouted.

"Eh, so it is true? Then I have to tell it to your mommy."

"Eh!" The kid protested. "Please don't." He waved his hands on the air.

"Uhm, then what would you do if I don't?"

"If you will not cooperate then I will tell to your fans that your real name is," he paused ,preparing to shout. "SHO-!" Sho hit the brake then parked at the side to immediately cover Moru's mouth.

"Okay, okay. I get it already!" The child just laugh at his uncle.

He had a funny uncle, a bunch of loving grandfather and grandmother, a beautiful aunt and a wonderful mom. He had nothing to wish for. But if he will be asked regarding his father then he wished that his daddy was like Hizuri-san because he is a kind person and he will never leave them like his real father did.

* * *

Today, a bouquet of white rose was found inside Kyoko's locker room. The card says_:'I miss the old us.'_

To be continued

* * *

So what do you think of this story? Crappy? Actually this was already typed days ago but I couldn't find time to post it here.

Anyways, I'd like to thank you for reading this one!

Previous Chapter's Reviewers:

**-dancingfingers,**I thought so but then I guess it was because of their job and they need to act like that. Thank you for your review!.. -**Socat13**, Aweee... I'll do my best to satisfy you. -**Cheesehead101,** I think Maria will keep it because she loves her Oneechan.-**VKLOREO23 **, tadaaah! here's the new update. I hope you like it. -**crukay25** , you're welcome. Also, thank you for supporting me! ..-**Sekisetsunananananatsuki,** I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you like this chapter. -**bookwurm247**, so the father and son met. please continue to support me. **-elaine12**, nope, I will never abandon this story.. ^^ .. -**Camille Frost,** yaaay.. I've updated again after a long time... **-misao97**, you made me smile, thank you for taking a like to this story! .. -**Trinity1012**, here it is.. ^^.. -**CharNinja LOL**, yes she's here. What will happen next? -**shatto**, I'm really sorry. -**Elaine,** here it is. enjoy! -**weeeell** , i'm really glad to hear that,.. please give your opinions if there's any. -**Lany**, my update is based on my schedules, I'm sorry if I am slow to update.-Lany, here it is. thank you.** -the-writing-vampire**, please tell me if this chapter is interesting. teehee.. I'd love to hear you comment. -**Angel4EverLostInLife,** then,.. here's more.. tadaah!**-Mel ,** thank you!-

Also thank you for following and putting this story in your favorite list. I'm really grateful.

Silent readers, thank you for reading this, I want to know what you think of this story also.

All comments are accepted. I'm trying my best to improve, please help me through your suggestions and criticism.

* * *

Chocolat a' la folie


End file.
